


Fireworks

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Fireworks

Everything was all set for Naomi’s birthday.

After all she’d done for me, I wanted nothing more than to treat her like the goddess she is and make the whole experience about her. 

The reservations at the finest restaurant in Birchport were set weeks ago to ensure we had the best table providing stunning views of the town Naomi had cleaned up and received the praise she’d so rightfully earned. And I arranged for a fireworks display and a laser grid spelling out “Chief Silverhawk, will you marry me?” She would see it at the station where our friends would be waiting to celebrate.

First, I had to wait for Naomi to leave the station so I could install what I’d built her. It took me long enough, but I’d finally learned the art of woodworking and crafted a desk for her office. The old desk had served her well over the years, but it was starting to show it’s age and I figured after saving the town, not to mention my life several times, the least I could do is carve something special for her. The dark cherry wood complimented the look in Naomi’s office perfectly and as a final touch, I put the box with the ring in one of the drawers. I would casually suggest she give the desk a try and if I timed it right, she would open up to see the ring just as the fireworks started. It was almost too perfect.

***

Flynn had just left the station when Naomi popped her head in through the door. Already, everything was falling apart since she was supposed to be home getting ready. What was she doing here?

With great urgency, I practically leaped from Naomi’s office to try and prevent her from spoiling the surprise, but she effortlessly tossed me onto a rolling chair with that classic million-dollar smile making her face all the more beautiful. 

“Michael, you’re a real sweetheart wanting to take me out on my birthday. But you should know, by now, I’m not about that fancy life. I have something else in mind.”

My heart sank as I tried to find a way to salvage the evening, but once I saw that look in Naomi’s eye, I knew there was no stopping her. First, she grabbed her handcuffs and before I knew what was happening, my hands were bound together by cold steel behind the chair. Thankfully, Naomi gave me a little slack so my arms weren’t completely rigid. Too bad I couldn’t say the same about the inside of my pants. Even when she scared me, Naomi could arouse me as easily as she breathed.

Next, Naomi blindfolded me and began to unbutton my shirt. Of course, she hadn’t thought about the logistics of taking it off while I was handcuffed, so she simply tore that and my undershirt apart. Luckily I hadn’t dressed up in my expensive clothes yet. 

I was letting her sexiness get to me. The way things could go, Naomi and I would be here for hours and I needed to stop her before our friends arrived. Too bad the blindfold prevented me from seeing the gag that she placed in my mouth. She was feeling extra kinky that night, I guess.

Cold steel shocked me as Naomi flung my pants and pressed my naked ass down on the chair. Naomi started stroking my erection and putting it in her mouth, and I considered letting myself go. But there was no way, I’d ever let things go by that quick on her birthday, so I focused on how uncomfortable I was in an attempt to keep myself from exploding right away. It was an old trick I’d used a million times before. Poor Naomi is almost too beautiful for her own good and I can imagine most guys blowing their load long before she felt anything at all. I always aimed to set myself apart from the others and, for the most part, I was pretty damn good.

How much time had gone by? I had no way of knowing except the ticking clock just over my head. I tried counting the ticks to calculate the minutes, but every time I was making some serious progress, Naomi would emerge to lightly twist my nipples or give my member a singular stroke. God, she’s such a tease, but I also love it.

It was such a strange experience since I was loving every second of what Naomi was doing to me while also panicking knowing she would be livid if everyone showed up while we were having sex. 

While I tried to come up with a plan, I felt the gag removed. “Naomi, you gotta listen…” And just like that, the gag was replaced with one of Naomi’s breasts. So unfair to arouse me like that. I sucked on her nipple and flicked it with my tongue while she started to ride my hard unit. Obviously, she was naked and that added to my stress of how she would react. 

Trying to figure out a way to let Naomi have her cake and eat it too was no easy task. Luckily, the stress worked in my favor since I was able to actually outlast Naomi and I felt her wet folds clench against me. Clearly, the restaurant was already a “no” and all I needed at this point was to stop everyone from showing up at the station. 

I knew that Naomi wasn’t done yet and she quickly pulled out her breast and replaced the gag. Time was running out, but I didn’t have the slightest idea of how I would stop this. Not that I even wanted to stop this most sensual of experiences.

My heart both shuddered and raced as a cold fluid was applied to my stiff member by Naomi. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, even though there was a gap of time in which nothing happened. I’ll give her this: she knows how to build up tension.

Eventually, I felt my erection engulfed. That oh so familiar and wonderful feeling made me realize that it was Naomi’s butt. She reached around to remove my blindfold and after a moment to adjust to the light, I was blown away by the sight of her, naked and riding me with her beautiful ass. There was little thrusting I could do being bound up, so I resigned myself to enjoying the ride and letting her control everything. 

Naomi’s buttcheeks clamped around my erection and that was it. I spilled inside of her and felt drained. While I was still in her ass, she leaned back and whispered in my ear. “I have a confession to make. I actually love anal. Almost as much as you.” This was the best night of my life, and that was either going to continue or lead into something horrible. 

Luckily, Naomi got up and heading to the shower to clean herself off allowing me to enjoy the view of her naked butt moving in rhythm with her swaying hips. To think I was inside of that honestly made me ready for another round, but I had to focus. 

Once Naomi was out of sight, I looked up at the clock and saw that I still had 15 minutes left. Frantically, I searched the station and saw my cell phone. It took a lot out of me, but I managed but wheel myself over and start dialing using my nose. There was no margin for error. If the others didn’t get the text in time, I was screwed.

I found the group chat and quickly typed out, “I’LL EXPLAIN LATER BUT DON’T GO TO THE STATION.” And like a dumbass, Flynn had to ask why. “JUST DON’T!!!!” Was my response. Hopefully, that was going to be good enough.

Naomi was a vision of angelic glory as she walked back to her office, still naked and dripping wet. With the threat of intrusion alleviated, I was eager to go again and she didn’t disappoint taking me in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down while looking at me with those gorgeous eyes and I lost it. Not being one to buy into that “spitters are quitters” bullshit, she grabbed her trash can and ejected my fluid from her mouth. 

Then she straddled me and removed the gag. Sitting inches away from her, I felt like I was looking at her for the first time. I was so in awe of her beauty that I nearly forgot everything else.

“Oh shit, Naomi! Look out your window!”

She gave me an inquisitive look but proceeded to open her curtains just enough not to reveal her body to anyone out of the station. And that’s when I saw the glow coming from the sky and heard Naomi’s breath quicken.

She turned back to face me with her eyes glistening with tears. While she was in the shower, I managed to grab the ring from her desk. Of course, I couldn’t hold it with my hands bound, but I still managed to get on one knee in what I’m sure was a spectacularly stupid sight.

But it didn’t matter. Naomi was standing naked before me crying and wearing the biggest smile I’d ever seen. It took me long enough, but I finally did what I needed and treated her like the goddess she is. I didn’t even mind that she didn’t notice the desk I’d made her and figured I’d point it out the next day.

“Hello? Sorry, I’m late.”

I could’ve killed myself. How did I forget about Ms. Harlenay? Quickly, Naomi slammed the door shut and started laughing.

“So I take it people were supposed to show up?”

I nodded. “Good thing your fiancee apparently a master of nose dialing. But I guess someone slipped my mind.”

We both hoped she would walk away, but Ms. Harlenay knocked instead. Naomi opened the door just a crack.

“Sorry, Ms. Harlenay. But we’re… uh…”

“Enjoying the fireworks?” I said meekly.

“Uh-huh,” I could tell she wasn’t buying it, “more like making fireworks. Enjoy your evening lovebirds and congratulations.” 

With that, she took off and Naomi and I were left alone again to spend the rest of the evening together. And that’s when Naomi took notice of the desk.

“Hey, do you…” 

I nodded. “It took me a long time, but I figured I’d make you a new desk.”

Naomi sat on my lap and kissed me. “This is the best birthday I could’ve ever had. Thank you for such a wonderful night, Michael.”

It may not have gone to plan, but that turned out to be a good thing. I had a wild night with the woman I love and now we’re engaged. At that point, Naomi figured the only thing left was to uncuff me and make some more “fireworks” on her new desk.


End file.
